


Depression: you're not alone

by Jennijane1



Category: BITS AND PEICES
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennijane1/pseuds/Jennijane1
Summary: 'In my Rooster Teeth club A guy posted his story! and allowed me to write it!'Thank you once again Lewis for allowing me to write your story. And for sharing it; I reckon you've already helped more people than you realized just by talking about it.





	Depression: you're not alone

‘People need to know that depression isn’t a joke. And everyone deals with it differently’!  
Quote by Tomaz Bowers  
Lewis was Twenty years old! He felt like there was a Grey cloud hovering over him that wouldn’t leave him alone. A horrific storm that just never stopped. He didn’t have smarts like a Scientist or Mathematician, or any natural talent with sports, Mechanics, IT, Wood/Metal Work, Engineering, anything really. It didn’t really help how he lived in a small town with limited occupations, Education and resources.  
He wasn’t very popular or Rich with Wealth [Not that’s what mattered to him]. He didn’t have the looks he wanted: didn’t look like a model, movie star, or the perfect image many People in today’s society want themselves and others to have. Wearing glasses didn’t seem to help either. Or being shy and having low confidence.  
He didn’t have that many friends to talk to, who shared at least a common passion whether it was a show, Company, Game, video Genre or something, going out on a regular basis, rarely meeting up in person [even if it’s only once in a blue Moon]. Not into smoking, big and crazy partying, likes Chilling at Home kind of Guy. This didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to go out-he just didn’t want to do it every weekend or alone. He also understood the type of People he did and didn’t want to hangout with. Like with so many others he was still lost and a little sad amongst other things.  
He had an amazing family; full of characters, love, support and acceptance

The first job he ever had was at Toys R us. He loved every minute of it. He had started last year and was a hard worker, always doing his best, giving the best customer Service he could [he didn’t consider himself the best but he wasn’t the worse], saying Yes when they needed somebody to work, didn’t cause drama, off course he made mistakes. Despite still living at home, learning to be his own man and having his own independence he felt on a new level because he was earning his own pay check.  
He had been suffering from depression for most of his life [since he was around Ten Years Old]. It was on and off, some days he feels fine, the next day he didn’t. Didn’t fully understand it or where it came from. He never felt so alone [despite at times] that he wanted to give up and commit suicide. Because despite his depression he’s loved; he knows it and the devastation it would have on his family. He could never put his family through that. And there’s still things in life he wants to do and see himself. Despite any Family and Work Dramas, he’s always felt the safest and happiest at home and at work.  
Around April the Twenty Seventh Of this Year [2018], things went further down hill for him. The company had only wanted to hire younger Employees [and only keep the older Employees like the Manager and Super Visor]. They had let him go; he was sacked from a Job he loved and was passionate about. This was devastating. It was extremely hard; because he was special: A unique and handsome man, a good worker who was gaining confidence then it was shattered again.  
What had helped him cope with depression before? His family, watching YouTube [Rooster Teeth]. They say laughter is a great medicine! He had been trying to find a new job but nobody would give him a chance. How his family wished they could give what he wanted/needed but they couldn’t. What was wrong with him?  
Why was he like this?

Why couldn’t he be different/normal even?  
Have a Great Scientific/IT/Mathematic/Mechanical Mind? Or have the talent to be a Great Athletic/Fighter/singer/movie star/director? If he failed, then he failed but at least he tried and was given the opportunity! But no…. That’s not his case and for whatever reason his path he was not meant to travel on.  
His life would be easier if he became one of those people who turned to being a Sex Worker, having a sugar Daddy/Mummy/ selling stuff to people on the streets or the black market, but he’s not that type of person and doesn’t want to be.

At some Point when he was either Eighteen or over, he found a new online Group which really intrigued him. Like hundreds of Others he too was a fan of Rooster Teeth. Had been watching their content for years. He clicked on the Link ‘Rooster Teeth Community’!  
He read the groups description; what they were about; fans of Rooster Teeth and getting to know this community. They had Ten Rules [like their own Commandments]. His Eyes lit up, Heart Skipping A Beat, Even Becoming a little teary Eyed. This was Perfect; too good to be true but here was a light Aura that drew him here, different kind of good feelings that he didn’t feel with others. He really wanted to do this? should he though?

This was Crazy! He would never off done this before! Joined an Online Group with strangers he never met or knew: all of those stories he’s heard. What other Social pages are like? But then again this is Rooster Teeth and is a part of what there about. his Gut, heart, inner voice were all telling him to go for it. He couldn’t believe what he was going to do.

He applied to be a part of the group [like so many others have done before him]. Just to answer a few questions: the last and most important one why did he want to join. What would he say; he really wanted this. This was a very selective Group. He was nervous, so many dark thoughts going through his mind about being rejected it was one of those selective groups. He just ended up writing what others before him had done; just wrote the truth. Knowing what this Community was about; in the past others have shared their stories and the outcry of love, support, acceptance and respect the members give to each other. Lewis was ready to deal with his depression again head on. Something in him compelled him to write a post ‘at the end of it all he just wanted to see what other people did if they have depression to see if it could help him’. Next time he checked there were more comments than he expected. Most of the People who commented either had too suffered from Depression or were going through it like him. There were even a few People who didn’t suffer from it but still wanted to help too. What did the Community say? Keeping themselves busy with Work, Projects, video Gaming, writing, exercising, Painting, Mediating, doing Hobbies that suit you, having and creating your own positivity in their lives, Speaking to someone [Therapists, friends, family, Rooster Teeth Community, all of them], going on your own investigation into yourself to finding the answers you seek, using all of the resources at your disposal [internet, community programs, radio, TV, reading materials], Rooster Teeth Support Group, Sunlight, telling and training yourself to say ‘I am worth it. I deserve to live'! I He has the craziest dream ever; He’s in his own Music Video. Demons- Sunset with Caleb Hyles and Jonathan Young [who did their own amazing cover]. Alongside Lewis are his Demon and Angels selves [like the ones sitting on each of the character shoulders in the old cartoons, The Empires Groove, Family Guy]. Seeing all of the comments the Community had posted. He begins getting help; finds the answers he seeks. Continues to be apart of the Rooster Teeth Community.

His life changes, despite facing some harsher battles, he battles through and still ends up on the bright side of life. Gets everything he wants and more. He has always wanted to go to RTX London. His dream came true. People from the Rooster Teeth Community who were going have agreed to meet up. He got to meet some of these incredible People.

Like himself some of the People who too were battling Depression, also ended up on the bright side of life.

A large group shot is taken ‘Everybody say Depression’!


End file.
